In the developing and production of a server system, a number of specifications are to be considered. For example, functionalities of components in the server system (e.g., a backplane, a chassis, a fan, a heat ventilation component, etc.) may be adjusted. A parameter set may be established for each particular set of specifications, and stored in a motherboard of the server system. Server system(s) that applies one particular parameter set may be referred to as a stock keeping unit (SKU).
Generally, the SKU parameter set is stored together with other information including, for example, a SKU identification number, a board identification number, a project identification number, a banner, a table for specifying a rotation speed of the fan, a chassis identification number, a chassis string, etc. Such information is typically referred to as “SKU parameter sets”. One client of a server system manufacturer may order server systems with several different sets of specifications; the server system manufacturer may store multiple corresponding SKU parameter sets in all motherboards manufactured for this client.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional motherboard. The motherboard includes a baseboard management controller (BMC) 12, a basic input/output system (BIOS) module 14, and a southbridge 11 interconnecting the BMC 12 and the BIOS module 14. Each of the BMC 12 and the BIOS module 14 includes a read-only memory (ROM) for storing a number (N) of SKU parameter sets, labeled herein as (A), (B), . . . , (N).
When the BIOS module 14 is to execute a booting operation, a general propose input/output (GPIO) circuit 13 in the southbridge 11 transmits a signal to the BIOS module 14 indicating a specific one of the SKU parameter sets (e.g., the SKU parameter set (A)).
In response, the BIOS module 14 may display the specific one of the SKU parameter sets on a display screen (not depicted in the drawings).
Additionally, the BIOS module 14 transmits a signal to the BMC 12 via the southbridge 11, requesting information including, for example, the SKU parameter set (A), from the ROM of the BMC 12. This action is executed after a predetermined time period has elapsed (a time period during which the BMC 12 completes an initialization process after being powered-on) since that the BMC 12 may not be operational before the initialization process is completed. As a result, the BIOS module 14 is able to initiate the components of the server system using the SKU parameter set (A) to complete the booting operation.
It is noted that, when additional SKU parameter set(s) is to be incorporated into the motherboard (e.g., server systems of other specifications are to be made as ordered by the client, or, the SKU parameter set information is slightly changed.), since that content stored in the ROM may not be modified, the BMC 12 and the BIOS module 14 have to be remade/reworked to incorporate the additional SKU parameter set(s) into the ROMs thereof.
Typically, the remake of each of the BMC 12 and the BIOS module 14 involves physically removing the ROM, connecting a replacement ROM to each of the BMC 12 and the BIOS module 14, and performing tests after the connection. As a result, the manufacturer has to spend much time and considerable cost when a further specification with a new SKU parameter set is intended to be added.